La despedida
by x.esmeralda.x
Summary: [PostHogwarts] Draco se ve obligado a despedirse de ella, de su amor, de Hermione. Oneshot.


**_La despedida _**

Draco ajustó correctamente su corbata gris y observó su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación. Tenía que estar perfecto en el momento de la despedida. Miró sus ojos grises, tristes, que poco a poco recobraban su antigua frialdad. Acomodó el cuello de su camisa negra y abrochó los botones de su traje. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás con elegancia. Perfecto. Miró en derredor. Toda la habitación estaba plagada de su esencia.

Respiró profundamente, preparándose. No lo haría. No esta vez. Ni ninguna otra. No volvería a derramar una lágrima por ella, se prometió. Iba a ser fuerte.

Echándole un último vistazo al espejo frente a él, desapareció. Y apareció algunos kilómetros más lejos, frente a un lúgubre edificio. Entró en él silenciosamente. Buscó el nombre de ella en un papel ubicado sobre un pequeño atrio de madera. Allí estaba: "Hermione Granger. Sala 3."

Caminó lenta y seriamente hacia el fondo del pasillo. Los pasos firmes de sus pulidos zapatos resonaban en el silencioso entorno. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera barnizada, entrando a la sala 3, un saloncito luminoso ambientado como una sala de estar. Escuchó la suave música de fondo. Observó atentamente a cada uno de los presentes, quienes a su vez lo miraban a él. Algunos extrañados, otros con odio acumulado y reprimido, otros sorprendidos. Draco se dijo a sí mismo que sólo debía ignorarlos y terminar con todo aquello de una vez. Retomó su caminar pausado, en un intento de atravesar el salón, pero pronto fue interceptado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? –inquirió Ron en un elevado tono de voz.

El aludido lo miró fijamente y respondió con calma.

-¿Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo aquí, Weasley?

Draco no perdió su seriedad en ningún momento, aunque su mirada se tornó falsamente divertida, como si algo de todo aquello le resultara gracioso, o tal vez como si le divirtiera extremadamente estar allí entre todos ellos. Después de todo, él seguía siendo un Malfoy.

-¡Vete¡Al menos ahora deja en paz a Hermione! –chilló el pelirrojo con la voz ronca.

-No es necesario que grites –murmuró el rubio-. Ahora, si me permites… –dijo, como dando por sentado el fin de la "conversación" y pasando por al lado de Ron para seguir su camino. Dio dos o tres pasos y volvió a detenerse. Potter lo observaba fijamente, sentado tan solo a unos muy pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

-¿Tú también vas a montarte una escenita? Si es así, no me interesa.

Harry sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Draco, consciente de que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos. No era su intención que todos los presentes escucharan su diálogo. Por eso habló en un susurro y agradeció que Draco respondiera de igual modo.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y bajó la mirada, recordando. Y vio algo que confirmo aquello que él ya sabía de antemano.

-Estaba contigo ¿verdad? –Draco lo inquirió con la mirada. -Sabes claramente a qué me refiero, Malfoy. Cuando ella se fue, mencionó que no se iría sola. Se fue contigo¿no es así? Ustedes estaban juntos. –El tono de Harry era de tristeza y acusación.

-¿Y qué si así fue? –El morocho no respondió. –No teníamos más opciones. Teníamos problemas… –confesó Draco.

Harry comprendió y asintió levemente.

-¿Ella te lo contó? –preguntó Draco con tristeza. Ella había prometido no decírselo a nadie...

-No. Me di cuenta solo. Mira, ella desapareció de la faz de la Tierra por casi un año y medio. Y ahora apareció de la nada, jurando y perjurando que en esos meses había sido muy feliz, y diciendo que no estaba sola, aunque nunca nos dijo con quién estaba. No dijo si era un amigo, una amiga, un novio… Pero yo supé que era algo más. Ella llevaba una alianza, y aún la lleva. Tú también llevas una, y ahora estás aquí… Sé cuánto es dos más dos, Draco.

El rubio observó que Harry no estaba enojado, y tampoco parecía decepcionado… sino feliz. En medio de la tristeza, estaba feliz por ella.

Draco guardó silencio unos instantes y finalmente murmuró:

-Voy a verla.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Allí estaba ella, su Hermione, su esposa, el amor de su vida. No la veía desde hacía ya tres semanas. Recostada entre las sábanas de seda, con los ojos cerrados.

Draco sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza de lo normal. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Tomó la mano de su mujer entre sus dedos. En el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de cada uno de ellos había una alianza, dorada y brillante. Dejó que la mano de la castaña cayera nuevamente a su sitio, como si ese suave roce pudiera despertarla. Pero no.

Allí estaba ella, su Hermione, su esposa, el amor de su vida. Sin vida ya, dentro de un ataúd con sábanas de seda. Rodeada de ramos y coronas de flores.

Y no importaba cuántas flores hubiera alrededor de Hermione, porque la que más atraería la atención siempre sería la rosa negra que su viudo acababa de depositar entre sus frías manos, junto con un beso en la frente a modo de despedida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco se detuvo. Oyó que alguien a sus espaldas lo llamaba. Se volteó, sabiendo perfectamente quién era.

-¿Sí?

Harry miró hacia sus zapatos.

-Sí fue Hermione quien me contó que estaban casados.

-Lo sabía. Tú me enviaste la lechuza anunciándome su muerte¿verdad?

Él apenas movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Lo sabía –sonrió Draco-. No eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta solo…

Harry ignoró su comentario.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí.

Y luego dijo algo que hizo que Harry se quedara pasmado; Hermione no le había contado aquello…

-Sí, me voy ya. –Se encogió de hombros. -Tengo un hijo que cuidar.

Y sus pasos resonaron otra vez en el pasillo, hasta la salida de la casa de velatorios. Iba a cuidar a su bebé.


End file.
